Dulce y amargo
by ayumiku 24
Summary: HISTORIA EDITADA Y ACTUALIZADA. Nuevamente el destino muestra como le gusta jugar al provocar que el camino Ji Hoo se cruce con el de una joven totalmente opuesta a el, una historia donde se muestra que a veces el corazon se equivoca.
1. Capítulo 1: Aceptación

—Acepto.

Involuntariamente su cuerpo se tensó al oír la palabra que brotó de sus labios, él soltó un suspiro resignado y se obligó a mantener sus emociones a raya.

Ella estaba preciosa, a sus ojos era tan etérea y perfecta.

Sus cabellos largos de un intenso negro estaban firmemente sujetos con una peineta plateada y estos caían en suaves bucles a través de su espalda, en sus hombros el delicado vestido estaba sujeto con finos tirantes culminando en una vaporosa falda que abrazaba su menuda figura.

El escote y los detalles en piedreria de la parte alta acentuaban su delicada figura, ella por supuesto no llevaba ni una pizca de maquillaje después de todo era hermosa por naturaleza y no lo necesitaba.

En su cuello aquel dije de la estrella y la luna le recordó fríamente el lugar donde él estaba.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al verla sonreír como sólo ella podía, aquella mirada repleta de amor fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la persona frente a ella, su cabello que en un tiempo estaba alborotado ahora estaba firme en su lugar,

Él portaba el mejor traje que el dinero había podido pagar, un oscuro smoking de la más fina y delicada seda italiana, en el ojal una rosa blanca a juego con el ramo de ella.

Y al igual que la joven su mirada repleta de amor y dulzura.

Los vio sellar su amor con un suave beso y segundos después los aplausos resonaron con fuerza en los muros de aquella catedral, todos y cada uno de los presentes se habían levantado de sus asientos para aplaudir a la feliz pareja, por supuesto que él no fue la excepción.

Después de eso el resto de la noche pasó en una serie de flashazos.

Su primer baile oficial como marido y mujer, la partida del pastel, el lanzamiento del ramo (el cual por supuesto atrapó la mejor amiga de ella), hasta su marcha a una lujosa limosina que los llevaría a un jet privado y este a su vez a las bellas playas del Caribe para su bien merecida luna de miel.

Cuando su mente salió de ese letargo mental y volvió a la realidad, el estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla del comedor de su casa con una copa en las manos y una botella de whisky frente a él.

Dió un trago más y dejo que el líquido quemara su garganta en un vano intento de olvidar todo.

Su celular sonó y el con desgano miró la pantalla notando un mensaje de ella.

_–Sunbae... Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significó el que hubieras estado ahí hoy..._

No se molesto en responder, no tenia caso.

Quizás ella pensó que no iba a asistir, por un breve instante él lo consideró pero ya le había dado su palabra a ella y no es como si ellos se hubieran podido casar sin el padrino.

Un trago más y noto que su copa estaba vacía, la volvió a llenar y frunció el ceño al notar que la botella estaba prácticamente vacía.

Ni siquiera noto cuánto había bebido.

El sonido de un interruptor siendo encendido seguido de pasos lo hizo mirar hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

–Ji Hoo.– Exclamó su abuelo al verlo en tan lamentable estado, este suspiro profundamente y lo miró con un poco de lástima.

La ira bullio en el ante esto, odiaba la lástima.

Pero admitía que en verdad debía verse patético, con la corbata deshecha el saco del traje azul abierto y el cabello ligeramente revuelto.

Se levantó de la silla y por un momento el suelo bajo él se tambaleó y entonces comprendió que si estaba borracho, su abuelo se acercó de inmediato para detenerlo en caso de que cayera pero no lo hizo y con una seña de su mano lo detuvo.

Lentamente se dirigió a su habitación a dormir, debía trabajar temprano.

Y mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente sólo un pensamiento cruzó por su adormilada mente.

–Jan Di... Espero que seas muy feliz.


	2. Capítulo 2: Belleza

–No te muevas.

–Auch. ¡Ten más cuidado! Parece que no soy tu amigo casi hermano.

–No es mi culpa que aceptes retos de borrachos.

– ¡Era necesario, se atrevió a llamarme cobarde!

– ¿Acaso eres un niño Woo Bin?– Rebatió él ajustando deliberadamente más las vendas en su muñeca.

– ¡Maldita sea Ji Hoo! ¡Eso duele!

–Deja de moverte, además pudiste hacer que un médico te viera en la comodidad de tu casa. ¿En realidad a qué veniste?

Él príncipe de la mafia miró a su amigo fijamente, tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos, los pómulos de su rostro se veían claramente marcados y aunque su ropa estaba perfectamente planchada era obvio que no estaba bien.

La boda de Jun Pyo y Jan Di le había afectado más de lo que se permitía mostrar, debía animarlo y como Yi Jeong estaba con las manos llenas debido al avanzado embarazo de Ga Eul caía en él la tarea de ayudar a su amigo, es por eso que él siempre dijo que necesitaban más amigos.

Quien diría que la inocente novia del alfarero saldría embarazada antes del matrimonio, pero en fin.

Entonces una idea brillante (según el) se le ocurrió y una brillante sonrisa lentamente se expandió por su rostro.

Ji Hoo necesitaba conocer gente nueva.

–Hey Bro sólo quería que me curaras el esguince.– Exclamó con inocencia y él médico lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Si tú lo dices.

–Necesito un favor– dijo de repente mientras su mente marchaba a toda prisa.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– Interrogó el jóven ya que no era propio de su amigo el pedir la ayuda de nadie, normalmente siempre era al revés.

–Nada malo, pero necesito que alguien me ayude a escoger el regalo para el bebé de Ga Eul y Yi Jeong, y... Pues yo no tengo idea de que pueda darle, así que me preguntaba si tú me podrías ayudar con eso de que siempre estás en la clínica y casi siempre estás rodeado de niños.

Ji Hoo entrecerró los ojos algo le decía que ese no era el verdadero motivo pero realmente no se le ocurría que otra cosa podría ser, así que sólo asíntio aceptando ayudarlo, además el también debía buscar algo.

Termino de vendar firmemente la muñeca del chico ganándose miradas de reproche del mismo, y tras avisarle a su abuelo salieron de la pequeña clínica, miró el auto deportivo y suspiro odiaba el ostentoso auto de Woo Bin, pero como no creía que él aceptaría ir en su moto tuvo que aceptar.

Minutos después se hallaban ante el inmenso centro comercial Shinhwa en el que tras sus muros este estaba lleno de boutiques de prestigiosas marcas.

Bajaron del deportivo de Woo Bin, e inmediatamente a sus oídos llegaron los susurros emocionados de las jóvenes coreanas a su paso.

Menos de una hora después y su amigo ya tenía el número de al menos quince chicas, él cortésmente rechazó a otras 19.

No llevaba muchas compras no era su estilo sólo lo indispensable o aquello que le llamara la atención.

Algunos sacos, corbatas y chaquetas, además de que la cuna y un pequeña bañera de porcelana ya había sido encargada, desvío la mirada del colorido vitral que adornaba el techo y se giró a su amigo que tras guiñarle el ojo a una chica que pasaba junto a ellos le mencionó que necesitaba nuevas sudaderas y playeras de deporte.

Ambos se acercaron a una mesa con camisas y playeras encima.

–Mira está. – Exclamó Woo Bin mostrándole una camiseta que aparentaba haber sido manchada de pintura y el enarcó una ceja.– Tienes razon es demasiado horrible.

Acto seguido la lanzó encima de la demás ropa.

–Buenas tardes, bienvenidos.– Escuchó una voz tras ellos decir pero ninguno respondió.

Se acercaron a las sudaderas colgadas ignorándo por completo a la chica que los había saludado como usualmente hacían con los vendedores que los veian como una mina de oro.

–Hey. –Llamo Woo Bin de repente con su usual sonrisa matadora provocando que la joven se acercara de inmediato.

– ¿Si caballero?

De soslayo la miró y enarcó una ceja al notar que su amigo la analizaba y rápidamente la descartaba como posible conquista ante su apariencia.

–Llevare estas– dijo mientras le daba un par de playeras y una sudadera.

–Por supuesto, síganme por favor.

Debia darle crédito a la chica, ni un titubeo o patético intento de coqueteo con ellos, ella estaba en lo suyo a diferencia de sus compañeros, no vaciló o se sonrojó algo poco usual ya que todas las chicas que los veían lo hacían, no es que fuera un arrogante pero tampoco era un estupido para no darse cuenta de ello.

La vio hábilmente doblar y guardar las prendas y mientras lo hacia inconscientemente la analizó.

El saco del uniforme y su pantalón eran muy grandes para ella, sus cabellos sujetos en un broche de la cual salían varios mechones haciéndola parecer más grande de lo que en realidad era, pero lo raro en ella era su mirada oculta tras esos cristales, sus ojos eran grandes y sus pestañas largas pero el maquillaje que usaba no la favorecía en nada, demasiado recargado.

Con la orientación correcta esa chica sería algo a tomar en cuenta y más al ser extranjera.

–Aqui tiene, muchas gracias por su compra. Que tengan un excelente día.– Exclamó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos haciendo una rápida reverencia y clavando sus ojos en los de él por primera vez.

Su mirada estaba completamente apagada, se veía en ella una profunda tristeza, sintió un nudo en su garganta por un momento y él solo asintió.

A su lado Woo Bin tomó las bolsas de compra y sin dirigirle otra mirada a la chica se giró dispuesto a irse, y el naturalmente lo siguió hasta las escaleras eléctricas.

– ¡Son tan calientes!– Exclamó uno de sus compañeros, a su lado en la escalera Woo Bin soltó una carcajada al oírlo y el suspiro derrotado.

– ¡Sunbae!– Chilló la extranjera claramente avergonzada.

Y sin evitarlo una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro por primera vez en meses.

* * *

– ¡Qué romántico!

Una mueca adornó su rostro ante el agudo tono de su compañera.

A su lado su otro compañero tenía el rostro completamente iluminado al recordar aquello.

–Bueno, pues a mí lo más lindo que me ha pasado fue cuando el imbécil de mi ex cargo un peluche enorme con un ramo de flores por toda la venida principal.– Exclamó la coreana con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces ambas miradas se clavaron en ella con interrogación logrando ponerla ligeramente nerviosa.

–Eh.. Yo necesito ir al servicio.– Exclamó y antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo prácticamente bajo corriendo las escaleras eléctricas frente a ellos.

Mientras esperaba en la fila su turno para entrar, su mirada se desvió al gran espejo sobre los lavabos y sin evitarlo un pinchazo de tristeza cruzó su pecho, al verse así misma.

En el reflejo sus ojos se desviaron suavemente a las chicas formadas frente a ella, todas y cada una de ellas hermosas, de sedosos cabellos, largas piernas, figura fina y rostro de porcelana.

Resistió el impulso de llorar y respiro profundamente, debía dejar de auto compadecerse así misma.

_Vamos acéptalo quien en su sano juicio se fijaría en ti. ¡Mírate!_

Sin evitarlo de nuevo se miró al espejo, suspiró derrotada y salió de la fila realmente no tenía ganas de entrar, en su lugar se acercó y mojó sus manos para intentar aplacar su cabello con el frío líquido, pero al sentir las miradas de las chicas en el baño ella mejor tomó el broche que guardaba en su saco y amarró como pudo sus cabellos.

Espero unos buenos diez minutos hasta que estuvo segura que sus compañeros habían cambiado la conversación.

Mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras pensó qué decir si ellos la interrogaban, pero para su fortuna la platica estaba ahora en el extenso tiempo que trabajarían por las próximas rebajas.

Cohibida se alejó de ellos y fingió acomodar las camisas de la mesa de enfrente.

Por el rabillo del ojo los miró y suspiro, huir había sido la única manera de evitar sus preguntas, cómo decirles que a ella jamás le había pasado algo así, ningún chico le había regalado un peluche o flores como a su compañera de largos rizos rojizos y tez oscura.

Ni mucho menos le habían propuesto matrimonio frente a cientos de personas como a su compañero gay.

Era patética, no podía decirles eso o ellos la mirarían con lástima y dirían lo mismo que todos.

_–No te preocupes ya conocerás a alguien especial..._

Y ella por supuesto sabía que jamás le pasaría, hace mucho se había rendido y había aceptado que siempre estaría sola.

Si, era patética.

En su vida sólo había tenido dos novios, el primero...

_No, no pienses en ello._

Fue al que más quiso, y el segundo, bueno fue un patan que solo tomó su virginidad y se largó.

_Imbécil..._

Hace más de tres años había llegado a Seúl, y al igual que muchas latinas con el sueño de vivir una fantasía de amor producto de su obsesión con los doramas.

Pero nada estuvo más alejado de la realidad.

Primero, no sabía el idioma al cien por ciento sólo lo que pudo al estudiar por su cuenta y en un grupo de WhatsApp, ya que ella no se había podido permitir una escuela de idiomas.

Segundo, cuando sus ahorros se acabaron al turistear supo que tenía problemas y más al haberse gastado incluso lo que usaría para pagar el viaje de regreso.

_Maldición, debí comprar el boleto de regreso desde un inicio._

Así que sin más opción estuvo dando tumbos de un lado para otro, hasta que alguien tuvo la suficiente lástima de ella para contratarla.

Y tercero, cuando tuvo el dinero para su regreso se le habían sumado las deudas de la habitación que consiguió para vivir, y ahí nuevamente se fue el dinero de su viaje de regreso.

Así duro un año hasta que en el periódico salió un anuncio de un centro comercial muy prestigioso, donde solicitaban vendedores, pero exigían fueran extranjeros pues tendrían una campaña, probó suerte y la eligieron cuando el contrato de tres meses acabó le suplicó de rodillas a su jefe que le permitiera quedarse explicando que no tenia nada más y ella necesitaba retornar a su país natal.

Y la lástima de nuevo hizo acto de presencia, pues gracias a la que su jefe le tuvo se quedó como fija siendo asignada al área de ropa de caballeros donde conoció a Hyun un joven apuesto gay, y a Hee Sook una chica de piel extrañamente oscura y largos rizos.

Se quedó mirando al infinito unos instantes perdida en sus pensamientos, necesitaba volver a su casa, su madre ya estába lo suficientemente preocupada y juraría que ella pensaba que tenía un hijo y por eso no volvía.

Sacudió la cabeza ahuyentando sus pensamientos, eso era estupido.

– ¡Oh por dios!– Exclamó una extasiada Hee Sook atrayendo su atención.

– ¡Ese si es el amor de mi vida!– Dijo esta vez Hyun con una pizca de lujuria.

Curiosa dejo las camisas en su lugar y se acercó a ambos, notando la mirada embobada de estos, sus ojos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y en el otro lado del pasillo vio a un par de jóvenes, pero por la distancia sus ojos no definían bien sus rasgos, su vista nunca había sido buena y ahora menos con sus lentes ligeramente rayados.

Sus compañeros chillaron emocionados al ver cómo estos se acercaban directo a su área ignorando por completo el caos que dejaban a su paso.

Ambos se detuvieron exactamente en las camisas que acababa de doblar, uno de ellos tomó una camisa pero inmediatamente hizo una mueca y la tiró encima de las demás, ella frunció el ceño ante esto.

Volteó a ver a sus compañeros y enarcó ambas cejas al verlos susurrando acaloradamente con las chicas de envolturas sobre quien era más lindo.

Sí hubiera podido habría hecho berrinche, pues ahora ella debía acercarse a ellos, realmente no entendía como por una cara linda todas sus compañeras y Hyun suspiraban.

Se acomodo sus lentes que se habían resbalado y con una gran sonrisa falsa se acercó a ambos.

–Buenas tardes, bienvenidos.– Exclamó y realizó la ya acostumbrada reverencia, al alzarse nuevamente notó que ambos ahora veían algunas sudaderas ignorándola por completo.

Mantuvo su distancia como solía hacer esperando a que la llamaran, lo cual sabía harían en cualquier momento.

–Hey.– Dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa pícara y ella se acercó de inmediato.

– ¿Si caballero?

Él susodicho la miró fugazmente de arriba a abajo y captó un atisbo de burla, pero ella lo ignoró acostumbrada ya.

–Llevare estas– mencionó el como si nada entregándole casi diez prendas de las más costosas y ella asintió.

–Por supuesto, síganme por favor.

Ignorando hábilmente los susurros cada vez más emocionados de sus compañeras y Hyun, se acercaron a la caja y rápidamente procedió a quitar ganchos y embolsar las prendas, con una ligera emoción al ver el monto y saber que con eso acompletaria lo que le faltaba para su meta diaria.

Él de la sonrisa pícara le dio su tarjeta y tras cobrarle, ella le entregó ticket y todo.

–Aqui tiene, muchas gracias por su compra. Que tengan un excelente día.– Exclamó y nuevamente aquella reverencia.

Suspiro al verlos marcharse, los chicos apuestos nunca la habían intimidado ni la ponían nerviosa pero si la agotaban.

Sintió el brazo de Hyun en sus hombros y como Hee Sook sacudía su brazo aún emocionada.

– ¡Son tan calientes!– Exclamó Hyun directo en su oído dejándola sorda.

– ¡Sunbae!– Le reclamó molesta mientras el chico reía encantado.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo se alejo de el.

–Si eran lindos...– Pensó ella durante un instante mientras sonría un poco por primera vez en años.


	3. Capítulo 3: Bebé

El sonido del locker siendo cerrado hizo eco en la pequeña habitación, se sentó en una banca de madera frente a ella y procedió a quitarse las zapatillas de tacón negro de charol para acto seguido colocarse unos tenis azules.

Gimió de alivio ante ello, y tomando su vieja mochila se encaminó a la salida, los guardias en la entrada revisaron su bolsa y al ver que en ella no había nada de valor le permitieron la salida.

Tras ella escuchó cerrarse los candados desde dentro, cada día siempre ella era la última en salir, en especial los domingos, odiaba ese día más que cualquier otro ya que era el único en que se les exigía ir de falda negra, medias, zapatillas y chaleco con blusa blanca.

Se encogió de hombros y sacando sus audífonos los conectó a su celular, en sus oídos de inmediato resonó el grupo Big Bang entonando Haru Haru, amaba esa canción, sin evitarlo su cabeza se agitó al ritmo de la música.

Se sentó en la parada del camión tranquilamente, hasta que sintió como alguien se dejaba caer pesadamente a un costado de ella.

Trato de ignorar pero los movimientos cada vez más frenéticos llamaron su atención, quitándose un audífono se giró y vio a un par de chicas.

Ambas eran hermosas, pero en especial la joven de largos cabellos negros que se notaba estaba embarazada, frente a ella agachada en el suelo la otra chica le quitaba las sandalias que llevaba mostrando sus pies sumamente hinchados.

–No debiste traer esos zapatos.– Regaño gentilmente la chica.

–Lo siento.– Susurró en respuesta la otra chica– pero pensé que la gente de Jun Pyo-sunbae sería quien no llevara de compras hoy.

–Fue mi culpa Ga Eul, debí avisarte.

–Esta bien Jan Di, no era tu intención.

Por la conversación de ambas y el tipo de ropa supo que aquellas chicas eran de buena posición económica, pero aún así se quitó sus tenis y sacando las zapatillas se las puso de nuevo ignorando el dolor en sus pies.

Guardó sus audífonos y se acercó a ellas.

–Perdónenme por mi intromisión– exclamó ella ganando la atención de ambas y extendió el par de tenis.– Pero creo que tú los necesitas más que yo.

Ambas jóvenes la miraron sorprendidas.

–No es necesario– exclamó la joven embarazada con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.– No puedo aceptarlos, además se ve qué tu vas saliendo del trabajo y debes estar cansada.

–Estoy bien en serio– respondió ella para rápidamente agacharse junto a la otra joven y ponerle los tenis a la chica.

Jan Di y Ga Eul miraron algo incómodas a la chica, pues ninguna estaba acostumbrada a tal muestra de confianza de alguien ajeno a su círculo cercano de amistades y menos aún de una extranjera.

–Gracias– dijo Jan Di y de inmediato se puso de pie y realizó una reverencia.

Ella les sonrió y a lo lejos vislumbró su camión, entonces todo pasó muy rápido.

Miró a ambas dispuesta a despedirse cuando la chica embarazada se dobló por la mitad y lanzó un grito agudo, un líquido transparente descendió por sus piernas provocando que la otra chica chillara de sorpresa.

– ¡Ga Eul!

El camión pasó junto a ellas mientras la joven extranjera las miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos, y rápidamente reacciónar.

–Una ambulancia. ¡Hay que llamar a una ahora!– Grito mientras por reflejo atrapaba a la chica antes de que ésta se estampara contra el duro concreto.

Jan Di con manos temblorosas sacó su teléfono, solo para descubrir que su batería había muerto, sin saber que más hacer y olvidando que ella misma había estudiado medicina, miró a la extranjera y está le ordeno sostener a Ga Eul, cuando la chica pasó a brazos de la otra esta rápidamente se acercó a la calle haciendo señas a cada auto que pasaba pero ninguno se detenía.

Frustrada se acercó de nuevo a ellas y poniendo un brazo de la chica en sus hombros la ayudó a levantarse.

–Perdemos más tiempo aquí– dijo a Jan Di.– Aqui a la vuelta hay una parada de taxis, hay que ir ahí.

–Pero ella no puede caminar.– Respondió con duda mientras tomaba su otro brazo para también ayudarla a caminar.

–No hay opción. Vamos chica, no creo que quieras tener en la calle a tu bebé.

El rostro de Ga Eul mostró una profunda mueca de dolor pero que aún así se obligaba a caminar.

La distancia era poca pero el hecho de que ambas llevaban prácticamente cargando a una tercera embarazada, dificultaba todo, había sido una fortuna haberle puesto sus tenis, sino la chica habría tenido que ir descalza.

Aunque para la mala fortuna, una de las zapatillas de la extranjera se hundió en un pequeño bache ocasionando que casi cayeran las tres de cara al piso, sin dudar botó sus zapatillas en unos arbustos cercanos quedando descalza, y sintiendo las piedras del suelo clavarse dolorosamente en las plantas de sus pies.

Un señor mayor que fumaba un cigarrillo lo dejo caer de la impresión al verlas doblar la esquina, rápidamente hizo señas a sus demás compañeros y estos se acercaron a las jóvenes.

–Por favor señor deben ayudarnos.– Exclamó con tono histérico Jan Di.

–Ella debe ir a un hospital ahora, –continuó la extranjera.– Su fuente se rompió, el bebé nacerá en cualquier momento.

– ¡Si por supuesto!– Exclamó el hombre ligeramente pálido.

Entre los taxistas subieron a Ga Eul y las jóvenes también abordaron, las llantas del auto chirriaron ante la velocidad con la que salió, mientras la pobre Ga Eul lloraba sin cesar.

* * *

En una oficina, un apuesto joven de cabellos negros hablaba exaltadamente por teléfono, del otro lado de la línea otro trataba de tranquilizarlo.

_–Yi Jeong, respira_

– ¡Pero ella desapareció!

_–Lo se. Y por supuesto también Jan Di desapareció._

– ¡Pero ella no tiene más de ocho meses de embarazo Woo Bin!

_–Sabes bien que si ellas estuvieran en peligro, yo lo sabría y Jun Pyo habría ya movilizado a medio ejército. Debes calmarte ambas chicas sólo querían un tiempo para ellas, dios sabe que la pobre Ga Eul se sentía asfixiada de tanta protección y paranoia tuya._

–Lo sé, pero sabes bien que era necesario.– Exclamó indignado.– Ese bebé es fruto de nuestro amor.

Del otro lado de la línea el joven coreano rodó los ojos ante la cursilería de su amigo.

_–Si. Si. Pero aún así..._

_–¿Joven amo?_

Yi Jeong enarcó una ceja al oír una tercera voz del otro lado de la línea.

_–Dame un segundo Bro._

Se escuchó cómo el celular era dejado sobre alguna mesa para que segundos después una serie de gritos molestos resonaran con fuerza en aquella enorme casa.

El celular fue de nuevo tomado y con nerviosismo se escuchó una garganta carraspear.

_–Yi Jeong..._

– ¿Qué era lo que decías Woo Bin?– Pregunto cínicamente el aludido con furia mientras prácticamente corría a su auto, debía buscar de inmediato a su prometida, podría estar en peligro.

_–Movilizaré a todos y le avisaré a Jun Pyo y Ji Hoo.– Exclamó seriamente mientras la comunicación se cortaba._

–Ga Eul...

* * *

– ¡¿Cómo qué no pueden recibirla?!

–Señorita, por favor cálmese.

– ¡¿Com6o quiere que me calme?! ¡Ella está prácticamente dando a luz en el pasillo!

La enfermera estaba aterrada y la única barrera que la protegía de momento era el escritorio de la recepción.

Había sido un día tranquilo, hasta que tres chicas cruzaron la entrada y era claro el motivo de su visita, inmediatamente se acercó a ellas, pero al decirles que no podría ingresar a la chica porque no traía su identificación, ni su número de seguro la extranjera prácticamente se lanzó a ella como una leona furiosa y ella corrió a esconderse a su escritorio.

Ella de verdad quería ayudarlas pero eran las políticas del hospital, vio a la otra chica sostener a la embarazada y decirle que debía respirar, frente a ella la extranjera se veía pálida pero sumamente furiosa.

– ¡Esto es estupido!– Exclamó Jan Di.– ¡Tiene idea de quién es mi marido!

Ella odiaba usar el nombre de Jun Pyo, pero no veía otra solución en aquel momento, y si debía usar la influencia de su caprichoso marido para ayudar a Ga Eul, eso haría.

Pero antes de que ella dijera siquiera media palabra, vió a la extranjera erguirse totalmente y lanzar una mirada mortal a la enfermera, mirada que prometía un profundo sufrimiento.

–¡Ustedes deben atenderla ahora! ¡Si no lo hacen y le pasa algo yo personalmente me encargaré de que se responsabilicen por ello!– Exclamó de nuevo azotando ambas manos sobre la mesa.

Un grito más fuerte que los anteriores proveniente de Ga Eul resonó y la pobre enfermera sabiendo que quizás la despedirían terminó asintiendo, hizo señas a un par de enfermeros que miraban todo y ellos de inmediato se acercaron con una camilla subiendo a la chica en ella y corriendo al quirófano.

Otra enfermera, que había sido testigo silenciosa con temor le entregó una serie de papeles a la extranjera y está los miró confundida.

–Debe llenarlos, mientras tanto pida que traigan lo demás para cuando ella salga.– Respondió a su pregunta no formulada para rápidamente girarse y entrar prácticamente corriendo al quirófano para evitar el fuerte temperamento de la chica.

La joven suspiró y con papeles en mano se acercó a Jan Di y le dijo lo mismo que le habían dicho hace unos segundos a ella.

Jan Di rápidamente tomó una pluma del escritorio y comenzó a llenarlos, mientras la otra chica se dejaba caer en una silla y rápidamente escarbaba en su mochila sacando un teléfono bastante desgastado y extendiéndoselo a la coreana.

–Ten, debes llamar al padre del bebé y decirle lo qué pasa. Él debería estar aquí.

Jan Di asintió, aunque no se sabía el número de Yi Jeong, pero si el del tonto de su marido.

En pocos minutos, las puertas del hospital nuevamente sé abrieron mostrando a la cabeza a un Yi Jeong realmente pálido, seguido de un furioso Jun Pyo, un visiblemente más tranquilo Woo Bin y un silencioso Ji Hoo.

Él ceramista pasó de largo a las chicas para dirigirse a la enfermera más cercana, la cual después de explicarle brevemente todo le entregó una bata y le indicó entrar al quirófano pues su prometida estaba apunto de dar a luz.

– ¡Hey lavandera!– Exclamó un exaltado Jun Pyo y la susodicha se levantó como un resorte de la silla para encarar a su marido. –¡¿Dónde diablos estaban las dos?!

– ¡No me hables así Goo Jun Pyo!

– ¡Sabía que había sido tu idea!

– ¡Sólo quería ayudar a Ga Eul! ¡Ella se asfixiaba ahí encerrada!

–Sabia que era eso...– Murumuro Woo Bin que para su suerte sólo Ji Hoo lo oyó.

La extranjera sólo veía la escena con los ojos completamente abiertos de par en par, su mirada iba de uno a otro dando la impresión de qué aquello parecía un partido de tenis.

Notando que no era ni el momento ni el lugar Ji Hoo carraspeó atrayendo la atención de la joven pareja.

–Quizás deban discutir eso después- dijo él violinista sin emoción alguna mientras con un gesto de cabeza señalaba a la extranjera.

Ambos se giraron lentamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo al ver la manera en que la chica los veía.

–Eh...

De la vergüenza pasó de nuevo al enojo el heredero del grupo Shinhwa, y atravesando en tres grandes zancadas el pasillo se paró frente a ella, irguiéndose cuan alto era.

– ¿Tú quien diablos eres? ¿Y cómo conoces Jan Di?

La chica hizo una mueca ante el tono grosero en que el chico le habló pero decidida a ignorarlo sólo suspiro.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba, y torpemente realizó la ya usual reverencia.

Cuando de nuevo ella se irguió fue cuando tres de los cuatro F4 la vieron.

Su cabellos castaños sujetos en una floja coleta estaban alborotados, el chaleco del uniforme estaba desabotonado mostrando la blusa blanca sin escote, una falda negra con medias, las cuales se veían rotas de abajo y por supuesto iba descalza .

En su rostro notaron grandes ojeras lo que indicaba que aquella chica no había descansado bien últimamente.

–Es un placer, mi nombre es Verónica.

Y fue entonces cuando sus ojos y los de Ji Hoo se conectaron por breves segundos que a ellos extrañamente les parecieron eternos.

–La chica del centro comercial.– Susurró suavemente el pelirrojo pero ante el silencio del lugar todos lo oyeron.

Ella ladeó la cabeza confundida y al reconocer a Ji Hoo y Woo Bin avergonzada clavo la vista en el suelo.

Y antes de que ninguno dijera algo más las puertas del quirófano de nuevo se abrieron y un extrañamente lloroso Yi Jeong salió sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

– ¿Qué sucede?– Pregunto Jun Pyo.

–Ga Eul... Ella..

–Yi Jeong. ¿Qué sucede?– Preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez Woo Bin adoptando un semblante serio.

–La señorita ha perdido mucha sangre.– Respondió un doctor que salía atrás del ceramista.– Necesita con urgencia una transfusión.

–Entonces que espera, hágala.– Exclamó Jan Di.

–Ella es AB negativo, el tipo de sangre más raro del mundo, actualmente es casi imposible de conseguir en Seúl. Si no se hace la transfusión en menos de dos horas ella morirá.


	4. Capítulo 4: Sangre

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante, mientras sentia como el suelo bajo ella dejaba de sostenerla, por reflejo un par de brazos la sostuvieron protectora pero posesivamente evitando que cayera de bruces al suelo.

– ¿Q... Qué?

Rápidamente al ver la palidez de su esposa Jun Pyo obligó a Jan Di a sentarse de nuevo, la muchacha no puso objeción sólo se dejó llevar.

El médico rápidamente comenzó a explicar la situación, pero un leve susurro lo interrumpió.

–Jun Pyo...– Susurró débilmente mientras lo veía suplicante.

Él asintió solemnemente ya que eran contadas las ocasiones en que ella le pedía algo.

Rápidamente tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar, inmediatamente Woo Bin y Ji Hoo lo imitaron.

Yi Yeong se giró y tomo rumbo a la habitación de Ga Eul, él confiaba en sus hermanos, así que dejó el asunto en sus manos, después de todo aún no existía nada que los F4 no pudieran hacer.

Ajena a esto Verónica salía del servicio y al girar en el pasillo miró a su alrededor y notó que el médico y el otro chico ya no estaban, ella al ver al médico y sabiendo que aquello debía de ser delicado decidió darles privacidad, hizo un fallido intento de arreglar su cabello pero sólo pudo sujetarlo en un pequeño chongo, cada paso que daba le dolía fuertemente, después de todo al quitarse las zapatillas había pisado los restos de una botella de vidrio y sus pies se habían cortado.

Los chicos la observaron de reojo notando las muecas que hacía al caminar, Woo Bin frunció el ceño al ver las pequeñas manchas de sangre que dejaba tras de sí con cada paso que daba, pero no dijo ni hizo amago de acercarse a ella

Tres celulares colgaron al mismo tiempo, sus dueños se miraron y negaron suavemente, Jan Di al ver esto sintió como su corazón se detenía.

– ¿Chicos?– Preguntó temerosa sabiendo ya la respuesta.

–Jan Di...– Intentó calmar su esposo.

– ¡No!

–Es como dijo el médico.– Habló esta vez Ji Hoo usando aquel tono que empleaba con sus pacientes.– No es posible hallarla en el país, por precaución antes de que cada paciente se realice cualquier procedimiento el hospital debe hacer una solicitud al banco mundial de sangre, normalmente debería de haber una reserva para situaciónes como esta, pero debido al accidente aéreo del mes pasado no se han podido reabastecer las reservas.

–El tiempo de respuesta es de 48 horas.–Prosiguió Woo Bin.– Y el tiempo de entrega es de 24 horas.

–Al menos 72 horas para que ella reciba la transfusión.– Susurró Jan Di mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Ante esto Jun Pyo sintió un hueco en el estómago, había jurado que no permitiría que ella llorara de nuevo, sin perder más tiempo volvió a sacar su celular y de nuevo comenzó a hablar con un sin fin de personas, exigiendo una solución

Sin embargo todos le daban la misma respuesta y como el banco de sangre mundial estába bajo la jurisdicción de la ONU el no podía ni siquiera sobornar a nadie para acelerar el proceso.

Las llamadas pronto se volvieron gritos y con una gran frustración colgó de golpe y dejándose caer al lado de su esposa sujeto su mano firmemente intentando transmitirle algo de fuerza.

– ¿Porqué?– Pregunto con voz débil.– Ga Eul no es una mala persona, porque le pasa esto a ella.

Ante esto ninguno supo que responder.

Una hora más pasó, y el médico salió de nuevo.

Los miró fijamente y supo que aquellos jóvenes habían fallado en tener acceso a la sangre.

Había veces en que odiaba su trabajo.

–Podemos mantenerla con vida poco tiempo, el suficiente para que todos se puedan despedir. No es culpa suya.– Exclamó en un vano intento de darles consuelo.– El conseguir sangre AB positivo es casi imposible.

Cortando el tensó ambiente, una pequeña exclamación se escuchó provocando que todos miraran a Verónica, la chica cohibida se hundió en su asiento.

– ¿AB positivo?– Preguntó con duda.

–Así es.– Respondió él y una chispa de comprensión brillo en los ojos del médico.

–Yo soy AB positivo.

Ninguno supo cómo reaccionar en ese instante no creyendo aquello que oían.

Pero sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, Jun Pyo se levantó de un salto de donde estaba y sujetando firmemente la muñeca derecha de la chica la arrastró hasta el doctor ignorando las muecas de dolor que está hacia ante su fuerza.

– ¡De prisa!– Exclamó él.– ¡Deben llevarla y tomar su sangre cuanto antes, no pierdan tiempo!

El médico frunció el ceño, su mirada se dirigió a la muñeca apresada de la chica y a su rostro sorprendido.

–¡Jun Pyo!– Gritó molesta su esposa para de un manotazo limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro y aproximarse a su marido.– ¡No puedes exigirle así como así!

– ¡Quien rayos te entiende mujer!–Le respondió mientras se giraba de golpe zangoloteeando a la pobre extranjera de paso.

–¡Esas no son maneras!–Atajó ella.

Ignorándolo por completo se giró a Verónica, dio un manotazo a la mano de Jun Pyo y cuando éste soltó su muñeca tomó suavemente sus manos con las de ella.

Su mirada llena de dolor la atravesó por completo.

–Es mi mejor amiga.– Comenzó con voz rasposa.– Ga Eul es una buena persona, si yo pudiera lo haría, o cualquiera de nosotros. Ninguno dudaría un instante, pero no podemos, pienso que el que te hayamos conocido hoy fue el destino y más el que ahora seas la única que puede salvarla. Te lo suplico. Por favor sálvala.

La chica dio un respingo sorprendida al ver la profunda reverencia de Jan Di, el silencio invadio el lugar unos instantes, hasta que lentamente su mirada se suavizó y asintió.

–Esta bien.– Respondió ella.

Sujetando a la joven coreana de los hombros, la obligo a erguirse y le sonrió infundiéndole ánimo, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de los F4.

El médico indicó a la chica seguirlo hasta un pequeño consultorio donde rápidamente harían pruebas para ver si su sangre era saludable, en minutos y con resultados positivos rápidamente comenzaron a extraerla.

Ella estaba recostada mirando todo esto ligeramente pálida y mordiendo su labio inferior el cual se veía temblaba ligeramente.

–Odio las agujas.–Susurró ante la mirada curiosa de Woo Bin y Ji Hoo los cuales la habían obligado a recostarse mientras una enfermera curaba sus pies.

Jun Pyo apareció por la puerta con una caja de la cual extrajo un par de sandalias las cuales dejó al lado de la cama.

Ella enrojeció de vergüenza y negándo efusivamente trató de incorporarse.

–No es necesario, de verdad no lo es. No quiero ser una molestia.

–Quieta.–Exclamó Ji Hoo con el ceño fruncido mientras suavemente la empujaba de vuelta a la cama.

–No es ninguna molestia.–Respondió Woo Bin con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

–Aquella chica es lo más importante para nuestro hermano y tú la estás salvando.–Continuo Jun Pyo en uno de sus raros momentos de seriedad.– Es más que obvio que si estás herida te ayudemos.

–El no hacerlo sería menospreciar la vida de Ga Eul.

Ante estas palabras clavó su mirada en el rostro serio de Ji Hoo mientras el clavaba sus ojos en los de ella, y sin dudar le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos castaños con los negros de él se miraron sin parpadear, Jun Pyo y Woo Bin observaron esto con ligera sorpresa.

Rompiendo el momento la enfermera llamó su atención, ella miró sus pies vendados y escuchó atentamente a la enfermera que le hacía hincapié al pedirle evitar caminar por al menos 24 horas y el evitar estar de pie ya que le llevaría a sus pies sanar al menos una semana pues las cortadas habían sido profundas.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a pensar si a su jefe no le daría el patatús cuando le dijera que no podría trabajar.

Su mirada se desvió al ver cómo le quitaban la aguja que había servido de medio para sacarle sangre, sin evitarlo se puso pálida de nuevo ocasionando una risita en el príncipe de la mafia.

–Yo... Eh.. Creo que eso es todo. ¿Verdad?– Pregunto a la enfermera y está asintió, de golpe se sentó en la cama acto que provocó que todo a su alrededor se volviera borroso.

Llevo una mano a su cabeza y antes de parpadear siquiera, un sándwich estuvo frente a ella, sus ojos miraron la mano pálida que lo sostenía hasta la persona que se lo daba.

Yi Jeong hacía acto de presencia, sus ojos escanearon rápidamente a la chica tratando de pensar si no sería algún tipo de oportunista o de esas fans locas obsesionadas con ellos, pero al ver su expresión incómoda y él como había terminado lastimada por ayudar a su Ga Eul borró esa idea de inmediato.

Jamás podría alcanzar a pagarle lo que hizo esa chica, prácticamente había salvado al amor de su vida.

–Come.– Ordenó él tajantemente dando a entender que no aceptaría réplica alguna mientras la enfermera que la había curado abandonaba la habitación.

–Gracias...– Susurró ella mientras tomaba el alimento y comenzaba a comerlo poco a poco.

Los F4 la miraban fijamente incrementando su incomodidad, ninguno estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de generosidad, o al menos así era hasta que el par de plebeyas habían llegado a su vida.

Aún así, aún existía esa desconfianza.

Pues en su mundo nadie hacía nada sin esperar nada a cambio.

Woo Bin sacó su celular y tras enviar un texto dando la orden de investigarla volvió a mirarla fijamente.

Jan Di, la cual había estado en completo silencio sentada en un sofá de la habitación, miró a cada uno dándose una idea de lo que pasaba por sus mentes.

Rodó los ojos y tras ponerse de pie dio un fuerte codazo a su marido, ganándose una mirada fulminante del mismo.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas, todos esperaban ansiosos noticias buenas, los chicos y Jan Di habían dejado tiempo atrás a Verónica solta en la habitación la cual fue vencida por el sueño y ahora dormía después de todo la cama era muy suave y ella no había descansado correctamente los últimos meses.

Acostumbrada a despertar poco después del amanecer se levantó y con cuidado se puso las sandalias que el chico de cabellos rizados le había llevado, acomodo la cama y tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la salida.

En el pasillo los vio dormidos sobre las sillas, excepto la chica la cual ocupaba la única banca y era cubierta por un saco.

Sabiendo que debería despedirse pero no queriendo despertarlos, decidió sólo decirle a la chica.

Lentamente se acercó a una dormida Jan Di y suavemente la agitó del hombro, la chica despertó en el acto y con el velo del sueño en sus ojos se sentó en la banca y miró a Verónica.

–Debo irme-.–Le susurró y al ver que la coreana estaba por réplicar rápidamente añadió.– Mi turno comienza en un par de horas y debo arreglarme, no puedo esperar.

–Entiendo.– Exclamó Jan Di espabilandose a si misma, se incorporó y de nuevo hizo una reverencia a la chica.– No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

La joven rápidamente negó mientras agitaba sus manos nerviosamente.

–No. Hice lo que cualquier persona hubiera hecho, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Lo importante es que la señorita está bien.

–Aún así.– Exclamó la joven coreana tomando de nuevo sus manos.– Te lo agradezco en verdad, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

Ella dudosa asintió y tras unas últimas palabras se alejó de ahí, sin notar que Ji Hoo la veía marcharse, aquel chico de ojos negros le provocaba un ligero nerviosismo algo poco usual en ella.


	5. Capítulo 5: Cenicienta

Un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas al sentir la mirada fija de aquel par de jóvenes veinteañeras en sus pies.

No.

Ellas miraban sus zapatillas, las cuales estaban rayadas, incluso en el tacón de una de ellas faltaba un pedazo de charol, pero era normal después de todo cuatro noches atrás las había lanzado contra unos arbustos que resultaron ser rosales con demasiadas espinas para su gusto.

La cuestión fue que ella no tenía otros zapatos y aún faltaba más de una semana para recibir su pago.

La chica de cabellos rojos le dio un codazo a la de cabellos miel, bueno al menos tenían la consideración de no avergonzarla más, ojalá todos los clientes fueran así.

Vió alejarse a ambas con sus compras y sin evitarlo suspiro de cansancio.

–Si hubiera aceptado el dinero que le iba a prestar no anduviera pasando vergüenzas.–Exclamó en voz alta Hee Sook a Hyun para que Verónica junto con los clientes de tres metros a la redonda la escucharan.

Sintió la sangre subir con fuerza a su rostro y asentarse en sus mejillas produciéndole un sonrojo más intenso que el anterior.

Giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y fulminó con la mirada a sus compañeros, siendo recibida por el par de miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros/amigos.

Ella sabía que Hee Sook no lo hacía con mala intención, ella y Hyun eran lo más cercano a amigos que tenía, pero no quería que le prestaran más dinero del que ya le habían dado. Y más cuando ella sabía que no podría devolverselos y que ellos jamás le cobrarían un centavo al saber perfectamente su situación.

Eran muy amables, y por eso no podía seguir aceptando la generosidad de ambos.

Eso iba en contra de todo lo que su madre le había inculcado durante toda su vida.

_–Si quieres algo trabaja por ello, lucha hasta que puedas decir que lo diste todo. Hazlo, porque los príncipes azules no existen hija, hoy en día no puedes depender de nadie._

Fueron las palabras exactas de su madre, palabras que la habían convertido en quien era.

Los ignoro escuetamente y se dedicó a arreglar las sudaderas caídas.

Un ligero zumbido comenzó en el primer piso, para cuando llegó al segundo este se convirtió en susurrós emocionados y cuando estuvo en el tercero notó que eran gritos cada vez más emocionados y agudos para su gusto.

Rodó los ojos, seguramente alguna celebridad estaba en el lugar.

Se pregunto quién sería esta vez, e hizo una mueca al recordar el dolor de cabeza con el que quedó semanas antes cuando dos de los integrantes de Shinee fueron ahí.

Se agachó a recoger un gancho y de repente una sombra tapó las luces blancas del lugar sobre ella.

Un ligero escalofrío la atravesó y los chillidos de Hee Sook y Hyun la obligaron a levantar la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos para terminar levantándose de golpe

–Eh..

– ¡Lo sabía!– Exclamó un apuesto joven en un claro berrinche, a su lado otro joven de inexpresivo rostro solo rodó los ojos.

–Yo...

–Deberías estar descansando latin girl, fueron las órdenes del médico.– Le reprochó e inmediatamente clavó sus ojos en las zapatillas que usaba.

Gimió internamente y rogó a todas los dioses existentes que la tierra se abrirá y se la tragara, algo tonto considerando que estaba en el tercer piso.

– ¡Y encima estás usando tacones!– Volvió a exclamar.– ¡Sabía que no te quedarías quieta! ¡Debí haberte amarrado a la cama!

Multitud de jadeos incrédulos y chillidos de molestia le siguieron a esta frase.

La joven extranjera miró aprensivamente a todos lados encontrando miradas de odio dirigidas a ella, haciéndola pensar que quizás aquellos chicos eran más importantes de lo que en un principio creyó.

–Fue lo mismo que yo le dije.– Hablo Hee Sook al acercarse para rápidamente comenzar a comerse a ambos con la mirada.– Excepto aquello de amarrarla a la cama.

–Pero no quiso quedarse a descansar, y todo porque el infeliz del jefe no le dio incapacidad.– Exclamó esta vez Hyun.

–Sólo ella puede caerse dentro de un rosal y salir así de lastimada.– Se lamento Hee Sook y Verónica clavó la mirada en el suelo.

Woo Bin y Ji Hoo intercambiaron discretas miradas sorprendidas, al parecer la chica no había hablado de lo que en verdad ocurrió.

Eso era un punto a su favor.

–O al menos eso es lo que nos dijo, pero ahora comienzo a dudar.– Dijo Hyun mirando a ambos de arriba abajo.

–Es que...

–Olvídalo vienes con nosotros.

La interrumpio Woo Bin mientras la tomaba de la mano para proceder a arrastrarla a través del pasillo ganándose miradas incrédulas de toda la población femenina a su paso.

Ji Hoo miró a su alrededor hastiado, odiaba que las mujeres los trataran como un pedazo de carne, agudizó la mirada y por el rabillo del ojo vio a una curvilínea rubia intentar meterle el pie a la extranjera que Woo Bin arrastraba.

La chica se encogió al verse descubierta y rápidamente se camuflajeo con las demás al sentir la mirada fulminante del músico.

Sin evitarlo sus ojos se clavaron en la silueta de la chica y en su caminar errático al estar aún lástimada, su cabello al igual que la primera vez que la vio estaba amarrado de manera improvisada, él mismo sacó y pantalón enormes.

Ladeo la cabeza confundido, normalmente las chicas eran más cuidadosas de su arreglo personal aún si no eran adineradas, ni Jan Di ni Ga Eul se vieron así jamás.

A lo lejos vislumbró a un hombre alto de mirada afilada, el cual se notaba se preparaba para regañar fuertemente a la chica.

Seguramente era su jefe, notó como ella se tensó de inmediato y de un rápido movimiento se zafaba del agarre de Woo Bin dejando al chico perplejo y a las chicas a su alrededor completamente indignadas.

Con pasos firmes y rápidos se alejó de ellos para detenerse frente al hombre y realizar una reverencia siendo fulminada al instante.

– ¿Qué significa esto?– Exclamó el y ella se puso pálida.

–Lo siento señor, fue una situación que se salió un poco de control.

– ¿Qué clase de situación es para que usted sea arrastrada por el pasillo molestando a nuestros apreciables clientes?

–Lo lamento mucho.– Se excusó de inmediato mientras se incorporaba y realizaba múltiples reverencias, y por algún extraño motivo esto le molestó al joven músico.

–Señorita Estrada, creo haberle dicho cuando se le contrató que debía de tener una actitud e imagen impecable, pero al parecer no se lo ha tomado en serio. Debería estar agradecida por haber sido contratada, una persona de su calibre ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero aún así se le dio la oportunidad; la cual usted está desperdiciando brillantemente.

Verónica sintió sus ojos aguarse, no por la llamada de atención, sino por las palabras elegidas y al haber sido dichas frente a una multitud, se sentía tan humillada, pero no lloraría.

Ambos F4 vieron esto y fruncieron el ceño, notaron el instante exacto en que ella estuvo a punto de llorar.

Woo Bin miró a su alrededor y notó las miras de burla de las espectadoras.

Cuadro los hombros y se irguió cuan alto era dispuesto a intervenir, pero para su enorme sorpresa Ji Hoo se le adelantó.

–Quizás lo mejor sería que sea despe...

Ninguno supo que decir cuándo Verónica nuevamente era tomada de la mano y llevada a través del pasillo, ella parpadeó confundida, pero al ser sorprendida sólo se dejó guiar.

– ¡Verónica!– Exclamó furioso aquel hombre y cuando se disponía a seguirlos el príncipe de la mafia se atravesó en su camino.

–La señorita.– Comenzó él con una voz mortalmente fría helando la sangre del hombre al ver quien estaba frente a él.– Es una amiga muy íntima del señor Goo Jun Pyo, él nos pidió que de favor viniéramos por ella, además de cómo debe saber esta herida y ella necesita descansar. Así que la lleváremos con nosotros para asegurarnos de ello, si nos disculpa tenemos cosas importantes que hacer.

Y sin que aquel hombre dijera una palabra los tres se alejaron.

* * *

–Creí que Woo Bin te dijo que vendrías con nosotros.– Dijo Ji Hoo interrumpiéndola al ver que estaba por replicar y jalándola mas fuerte de la mano ocasionando un tropiezo de parte de ella al romperse uno de sus tacones.

Se detuvo y lentamente se giró a verla, ella estaba completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza, Ji Hoo la soltó y ella se agachó para quitarse las zapatillas y sostenerlas con una mano, miró a todos lados buscando hallar una solución que la sacara de esto, pero para su desgracia sólo se encontró con miradas de odio de las féminas del lugar.

A lo lejos Woo Bin noto esto y una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro, se acercó al área de calzado y después de intercambiar palabras con una extasiada vendedora este recibió una bolsa.

Tras una última sonrisa a la chica se alejó de ella, y al estar con ellos se encontró a una Verónica muerta de la pena y a un Ji Hoo confundido mirándola fijamente aumentando la vergüenza en ella.

Bufo, su amigo era un nulo conocedor de las mujeres, era una fortuna para el que estuviera ahí para apoyarlo.

–Creo que necesitarás esto latin girl.– Exclamó él logrando que ella lo mirara y al ver que está estaba por protestar le dio la bolsa a su amigo el cual lo recibió curioso.– Yo iré por el auto.

Ji Hoo enarcó una ceja y Woo Bin se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta alejándose de ahí, el músico abrió la misma encontrando una caja la cual sacó y al abrirla por un milésimo de segundo recordó a una bella chica de cabellos cortos.

Miró aquellos zapatos durante un largo instante, hace tiempo aquello le hubiera dolido pero ahora no.

Todo era distinto, hace mucho el dolor se había convertido en una constante punzada a la cual se había acostumbrado por completo y la mayor parte del tiempo ignoraba.

Bajo la mirada y clavó los ojos en la chica la cual hacía todo lo posible para no verlo y el tono rojizo en sus mejillas que contrastaba fuertemente con su piel apiñonada, le causó gracia.

Lentamente sacó uno de los zapatos y ante la avergonzada mirada de la chica, la estupefacta de todos quienes miraban y la curiosa de Woo Bin, el cual por un segundo miró a ambos por encima de su hombro, él chico se agachó y lo extendió a ella.

Pero al ver que ella no hacía movimiento alguno la miró, ella muerta de la pena levantó primero el pie derecho y el chico suavemente le colocó el zapato, sacó el otro de la caja y se lo colocó en el izquierdo.

Agachó la mirada y mientras Ji Hoo se levantaba de nuevo miró los zapatos, estos eran unas simples balerinas de color plata con suaves destellos y con un listón negro enfrente formando un intrincado moño.

–Quizás así se sintió cenicienta.– Pensó ella con duda.

Verónica alzó el rostro y lo miró fijamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y se analizaron intensamente.

Él vio un gran sentimiento de soledad y un claro complejo de inferioridad, aunque una pequeña chispa de ansia de amor brillo en esos orbes cafés.

Ella viyo un vacío en esos ojos oscuros, y una profunda tristeza que había marcado su alma. Pero por un instante vio una gran anhelo.

Fue solo un segundo, el cual fue más que suficiente para que ambos pudieran ver más allá de lo que ninguna otra persona había hecho.

Sin evitarlo se sonrieron dulcemente, ambos a su manera comprendían al otro.

Las féminas que los rodeaban se sintieron terriblemente incómodas, sin saber si debían o no interrumpír aquello, lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo.

Una nueva idea cruzo la mente de Woo Bin, y regresando sobre sus pasos se detuvo frente a ambos y alternando la mirada entre uno y otro sonrió mentalmente.

–Es hora de irnos.– Dibo él mientras se acercaba a la chica y la sujetaba de la mano y procedía a arrastrarla, miró por encima de su hombro y le guiñó un ojo al joven músico.

–No vienes Ji Hoo.

Él chico solo asintió mientras le quitaba las zapatillas a Verónica y las guardaba en la caja.

* * *

Todo pasó muy rápido, se vio así misma saliendo del centro comercial y entrando a un bellísimo convertible amarillo, después cómo bajaba y cruzaba unas inmensas puertas de roble oscuro detrás de ambos chicos.

Parpadeo confundida y se vió sentada en un cómodo sofá color beige con una taza de té de jazmín en las manos bajo la mirada de cuatro pares de ojos.

Nerviosa bebió un poco sintiendo un cálido sabor recorrer su garganta, una joven sirvienta le entregó un pequeño plato con un croissant de chocolate el cual tomó.

–Jan Di dijo que lo más probable es que no estarías descansando.– Exclamó de repente el príncipe de la mafia rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

–Tenía razón.– Exclamó orgullosa la joven coreana.

–No podía faltar.

–Eso es más que obvio, pero debiste por lo menos tener un día de reposo.– Dijo esta vez Jun Pyo con el ceño fruncido y la chica clavó la vista en su regazo.

–No puedo, ese trabajo es muy importante para mi, es lo único que tengo.– Respondió en un suave susurro hundiéndose cada vez más en su lugar.

Los jóvenes herederos y Jan Di intercambiaron miradas, la esposa del heredero Shinhwa dejó la taza de té que tenía en sus manos sobre la mesilla y se acercó a ella tomando una de sus manos en las de ella.

–Te entiendo, es difícil dejar de lado algo que es tu único sustento, aún si el hacerlo es por uno mismo.

Sus mirada se volvió lejana, con su mente perdida en aquellas memorias en que ella se mataba trabajando para ayudar a su familia.

Clavó los ojos en la chica y entonces fue que notó la profunda soledad en ella, La joven latina por el contrario la miró curiosa, y ladeó la cabeza confundida.

–Si ese es el problema, yo me encargaré.– Exclamó un petulante Jun Pyo con aquel tono de"yo me encargo de todo",que tanto sacaba de quicio a su esposa.

Sacó su celular y tras un par de minutos, se volvió con una sonrisa brillante hacia ambas chicas con la seguridad de que todo estaba perfecto.

–Listo, no tendrás que preocuparte por el trabajo por un mes, tendrás incapacidad.

La chica palideció de pronto y sintió un hueco en el estómago, algo que todos notaron excepto Jun Pyo.

Ella sabía que lo que pagaban en una incapacidad era poco, pero para alguien con muchas deudas como ella eso era nada.

¿Cómo sobreviviría el mes completo?

Aún así no dijo nada y sólo le sonrió de manera forzada en agradecimiento al chico, pues sabía que lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones.

Rápidamente su mente comenzó a calcular la cantidad de dinero que se acumularía a sus deudas por los intereses al retrasarse, pero se detuvo al sentir que de un momento a otro se echaría a llorar de frustración.

Suspiro resignada, alguien allá arriba debía odiarla profundamente, o alguien allá abajo la quería demasiado.

El resto de la tarde se pasó en una apacible tranquilidad para los chicos pero incómoda para ella, pues todo ese mundo de lujo, marcas, y dinero no lo soportaba demasiado, todo eso era demasiado superficial a su parecer, la hacían sentirse menos sin ellos siquiera intentarlo o notarlo.

Gente que con sólo un chasquido podía tener lo que quisiera a su alcance, sin embargo percibió algo diferente en todos ellos, quizás sólo quizás ellos fueran la excepción.

Negó mentalmente, todas las personas de dinero eran iguales, todo para ellos era status y apariencias, lo mejor sería que se mantuviera alejada de todos ellos, al final no le traería nada bueno.

Dios sabe que no estaba en sus planes pasar por lo mismo dos veces.

Miró a su alrededor, todos los chicos tiempo atrás se habían marchado con la excusa de tener negocios pendientes, dejándola sola con la chica de cabellos oscuros la cual se veía que al igual que ella era pésima para entablar conversaciones, pero apreciaba el gesto de intentarlo o el haberlo hecho.

De improvisto se levantó y la chica la cual sostenia un tazón de palomitas a su lado mientras ambas veían sin ver realmente una tonta película de comedia, la miró.

–Muchas gracias.– Dijo ella con voz clara tras hacer una reverencia, –agradezco el que me haya invitado a su casa.

Una perpleja Jan Di se levantó dejando el tazón en la mesa centro y agitando las manos en el aire, negó efusivamente.

–No tienes que darlas, es poco comparado con lo que tú has hecho por nosotros.

Verónica sonrió falsamente a la coreana, el estar con personas de dinero comenzaba a traerle recuerdos que ella realmente quería que permanecieran enterrados y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

–Hice lo que cualquier persona haría, era mi deber.

Jan Di la miró fijamente y notó como las manos de la chica temblaban ligeramente y su respiración poco a poco se agitaba cada vez más, la vió parpadear fuertemente como ella solía hacerlo cuando las ganas de llorar eran demasiado.

– ¿Estás bien?– Pregunto ella ligeramente preocupada.

Verónica retrocedió un paso como si la hubieran golpeado.

Esas mismas palabras las había oído anteriormente de otra persona, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande y aquella sensación de sentirse asfixiada la inundó.

Entonces Jan Di ya no estaba parada frente a ella, sino una joven igualmente coreana pero de ojos color miel y cabellos chocolates, sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a recordar que la coreana frente a ella era otra.

–Debo irme.– Exclamó ella con un ligero tono histérico mientras hacía otra reverencia.– Eh... Mi turno en mi otro trabajo comenzará dentro de poco y debo prepararme.

Sin esperar respuesta de la chica ella le sonrió torpemente y se dio vuelta en busca de la salida.

Una perpleja Jan Di la vio marchar como si el mismísimo diablo la siguiera, confundida se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y distraídamente puso de nuevo play a la película mientras tomaba otro puño de palomitas.


	6. Capítulo 6: Ansiedad

Salió de aquella mansión caminando lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando ella estuvo cerca de la avenida principal corrió hasta donde sus piernas daban, su respiración se agitó aún más y las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro al verse incapaz de detenerlas por más tiempo.

A su paso escucho los gritos indignados de personas contra las que chocó sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sus pies la llevaron hasta un solitario parque, donde lentamente se detuvo hasta quedar recargada contra un grueso árbol de colorido follaje.

Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y ocultó su rostro en ellas, mientras sus cabellos crearon una cortina ocultándolo.

Sus hombros se agitaban fuertemente con cada sollozo, no podía parar, no quería parar.

Así era, venían en los momentos más inesperados, y cualquier cosa los gatillaba, en ese instante habían sido las palabras de Jan Di que sin saberlo le habían provocando otro ataque de ansiedad.

Era como si algo la golpeara y sus recuerdos escaparan de la caja donde los tenía enterrados en su mente, todo a su alrededor perdía sentido y el dolor en su pecho era lo único que sentía.

No supo cuanto estuvo ahí, pero de repente frente a ella se materializó una mano nivea, alzó el rostro y a través de las lágrimas observó una figura masculina que la veía curioso.

Ella respiró profundamente y de un movimiento retiró las lágrimas de su rostro ignorando el pañuelo ofrecido.

Él se dejo caer a su lado y delicadamente lo puso en las rodillas de ella.

Verónica miró a su alrededor incómoda, pero las palabras del chico la hicieron dar un respingo.

–Te vi correr. Bueno huir de la mansión. ¿Sucedió algo con Jan Di?– Preguntó sagazmente pues la coreana era (ignorando su fuerte temperamento) alguien muy pacífica.

La castaña lo miró de reojo con la espalda rígida.

–No. Esto es cosa mía, suelo ser alguien muy dramática, ella por el contrario fue muy amable conmigo.

– ¿ Entonces porque...?

–He estado muy estresada.– Lo interrumpió ella y Woo Bin asintió para nada convencido.

–Si sólo es eso, entonces esta bien. Déjame llevarte a casa.

Verónica estuvo a punto de replicar, pero notando su cuerpo rígido y su mente cansada supo que no tenía ganas de lidiar con el mundo de gente que seguramente habría en el subterráneo.

Dudosa asintió y aceptó la mano ofrecida por el chico al intentar levantarse.

Una caravana de tres camionetas oscuras y de vidrios polarizados los esperaban, ella trago el nudo de su garganta y obligándose a dejar de temblar subió seguida del principe de la mafia en la segunda.

Ninguno dijo nada al respecto sobre el hecho de que el chico no le pregunto la dirección, pues él ya sabía exactamente dónde vivía ella.

* * *

La calle era normal no era precisamente bonita, pero si muy normal.

Obviamente las tres camionetas blindadas llamaron de inmediato la atención, todas las cabezas se giraron en su dirección.

De la primera salió uno de sus guardaespaldas él cual abrió la puerta y el lentamente descendió, y con una sonrisa pícara le ofreció la mano a Verónica la cual tomó no muy segura, él escucho las exclamaciones asombradas de los vecinos curiosos.

Verónica se encogió ligeramente al ser señalada directamente por la señora a la que normalmente le compraba pan.

Aquel circo generaría muchos rumores en los cuales ella estaría, bufó molesta y miró al chico.

–Gracias por traerme joven Woo Bin.– Exclamó ella cortésmente mientras hacía una reverencia.

Él chico en automático se encogió de hombros ante el gesto.

–No es problema.

Ella se irguió suavemente y miró a su alrededor a las personas que aún los miraban y señalaban descaradamente, él saco sus lentes oscuros y se los puso al saber que en cualquier instante no faltaría quien se pusiese a tomar fotografías a lo loco.

Un gesto suyo con la mano y las camionetas avanzaron lejos de ahí; se paró a su izquierda y cual caballero era le ofreció el brazo.

Ella apreció el gesto pero aún así dudo, él anarco una ceja y ella tras suspirar internamente lo tomó y ambos enfilaron por la calle hasta detenerse en una vieja tienda que era atendida por una anciana.

* * *

Él muchacho escaneo todo con la mirada, notando los detalles que venían en el informe que le habían dado sobre la muchacha.

La anciana los miro a ambos pero no dijo nada, una mujer viuda y sin hijos según recordaba él.

Miró de soslayo a la chica.

Ella era un misterio, había llegado a sus vidas de improviso y al mismo tiempo se había alejado, era como un soplo de aire; iba venía sin nada que la atara, alguien completamente diferente a ellos.

Pues ella no quería estar cerca de ninguno, él porque aun no lo sabía pero pensaba averiguarlo.

Curiosamente ella le recordaba mucho a Ji Hoo, era como su versión femenina.

Sonaba feo pero le daba incluso la impresión de que ella estaba tan dañada como su amigo.

Quizás ellos...

Negó internamente, eran iguales y diferentes a la vez definitivamente no harían química.

¿O tal vez sí?

–Gracias.– Repitió ella sacándole de sus pensamientos de golpe.

Y ahí estaba Verónica de nuevo agradeciéndole mientras hacía una reverencia.

Aquello era tan natural para el, pero en ella era tan extraño y chistoso a la vez.

–Yun llamó la anciana Heung y la latina de inmediato la miro.– ¿Saliste temprano.

Woo Bin miro a la anciana esperando encontrarse con una señora chismosa, pero en vez de eso encontró sólo una mujer curiosa y quizás preocupada por el aspecto de la chica.

–Si, enseguida me cambió y bajo ayudarle.

Era buena mintiendo, eso se lo concedía.

La anciana asintió y ella lo miro de nuevo.

–Será mejor que me vaya.– Dijo él y ella asintió.

La vio cruzar una puertecita azul desapareciendo tras esta.

Se giro dispuesto a irse cuando por el rabillo del ojo noto algo.

* * *

Verónica subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus lastimados pies la dejaron.

Ignoro el reguero de ollas, comida y ropa vieja a su paso, para llegar finalmente a una pequeña habitación.

Tras cruzarla se dejo caer en la sencilla cama pegada a la pared contraria a la ventana.

A su derecha un simple mueble donde guardaba sus cosas de aseo personal y donde estaba su viejo despertador.

De este saco una caja de calmantes y tras tomarse uno, de un movimiento se quitó los zapatos y maldijo interiormente al recordar que ya no tenía zapatillas y se pregunto si su jefe se molestaría si trabajaba con los que traía.

Ante el recuerdo de un apuesto coreano colocandoselos se removió incómoda.

Bueno tenía un mes, quizás con suerte conseguiría otras.

Reacomodo las vendas de sus pies y se levantó revolviendo todo en una caja de tomates donde guardaba su ropa, entró al sanitario y lavo su cara, para rápidamente atar sus cabellos en una trenza.

Ya lista bajo y al estar en la tienda de nuevo, parpadeo ligeramente sorprendida ante lo que veía.

Con las mangas enrolladas y sin su saco Woo Bin llevaba dos cajas de huevo apiladas en sus brazos y bajo las indicaciones de la anciana las puso sobre el destartalado mostrador, donde rápidamente ella comenzó a pesar unos cuantos.

En frente habían al menos siete muchachas formadas, todas soltaban risitas tontas y se sonrojaban cada que él chico las miraba.

Enarcó una ceja y suspiro internamente, aunque también se alegro al notar que a la tienda le iría bien aquel día.

Varios pares de miradas fulminantes la congelaron donde estaba pues cuando el notó su presencia le sonrió.

Ya que era la primera vez que la veía tan relajada y natural a la vez.

Se acercó y relevo a la señora Heung, la cual se alejó apoyándose en un bastón para dejarse caer en una vieja mecedora tras el mostrador.

– ¿Yun?– Interrogó él con tono divertido cuando se acerco ante la mirada ansiosa de una de las clientas para pagarle.

Verónica se sonrojo y se negó a mirarlo.

–Cuando llegué aquí la señora Heung dijo que mi nombre era muy complicado de pronunciar. Además de que a su parecer tengo cara de llamarme Yun, así que decidió que ese sería mi nombre mientras estuviera aquí.

–Sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión, claro esta.

–Exactamente. Aqui tienes.– Le dijo a la joven frente a ella mientras le daba su bolsa de compras y esta a su vez la asesinaba con la mirada.– ¿Siempre se comportan así alrededor de ustedes?

Woo Bin la miró ligeramente sorprendido, al parecer en verdad ella no sabía quienes eran ellos.

–Solemos tener ese efecto en las personas.– Exclamó el arrogantemente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la siguiente chica.

La tarde se paso rápidamente, y en ese momento ambos estaban sentados en el filo de la banqueta con la tienda cerrada tras ellos, Verónica le ofreció una botella de agua.

– ¿Mejor?– Preguntó el haciendo referencia a su ataque de ansiedad temprano ese día.

Ella se abrazó así misma sintiendo repentinamente mucho frío, involuntariamente tembló y el recuerdo de un joven de cabellos negros volvió a su memoria.

–Gracias.– Murmuró él agitando la botella de agua y ella se encogió encogió de hombros.

–De nada, pero joven Woo Bin soy yo la que debería agradecerle. A la tienda le fue muy bien hoy.

–Olvidalo, me recordo a hace años cuando hacíamos lo mismo por una amiga en una tienda de avena.– Exclamó el recordando todo el circo maroma y teatro que se armaba alrededor de Jan Di y Ga Eul.

Verónica miro curiosa como el chico se reía por lo bajo pero no preguntó.

–Entonces, me dirás como terminaste aquí.

Ella lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño, en verdad pensaba que era idiota. Él ya debía saberlo, después de todo a lo largo de los días sintió como era seguida por hombres con la misma finta de aquellos que habían conducido las camionetas que los llevaron ese día.

Además de que la señora Heung le dijo qué un sujeto llegó preguntando por ella alegando que era un compañero de trabajo.

Cosa que era una completa mentira, pero la pregunta era.

¿Porqué la seguían?

¿Porqué habían investigado sobre ella?

Quizás el que fueran personas de dinero tuviera algo que ver, sea como sea ella no tenía la más mínima intención de acercarse a ninguno de ellos.

–Perdóneme si soy descortés y grosera joven Woo Bin, pero es bastante hipócrita de su parte el preguntarmelo cuando usted ya sabe eso.

Él chico la miró ipso facto, era la primera chica que conocía que le hablaba así

Sacudió la cabeza ante esto e hizo una nota mental de castigar fuertemente a sus hombres ante su falta de discreción.

–Estos no pueden ser profesionales o que.– Pensó él y por un segundo se encogió ante la mirada desafiante de la latina, la cual lo retaba a desmentirla.– Lo siento.

Ella suspiro notando que él chico no lo sentía para nada, no sabía porque aquello no lo sorprendía.

–Olvídelo, me hago una idea del porque lo hizo.

Nuevamente la miró sorprendido pues no esperaba que ella reaccionará tan tranquilamente ante la invasión de su privacidad.

–No me miré así.– Exclamó ella avergonzada.– Normalmente le diría unas cuántas cosas, pero se lo debo por su ayuda hoy. Solamente le pido que no lo vuelva a hacer.

–Tienes mi palabra.– Dijo él mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la besaba suavemente.

Ella rodó los ojos con las mejillas rojas ante el gesto.

–Bueno, ahora si debo irme, ya es tarde.

Ambos miraron el cielo nocturno mientras se levantaban.

–Gracias de nuevo.– Dijo haciendo una reverencia y él sonrió.

–No es nada.– Respondió él mientras se giraba y emprendía la marcha calle abajo hacía las camionetas que pacientemente lo habían esperado.– Nos vemos después latin girl.

–En verdad espero que no.– Pensó ella mientras entraba de nuevo.


	7. Capítulo 7: Príncipe Azul

El incesante sonido del despertador la obligó a abrir los ojos, adormilada se levantó y lo apagó, fruncio el ceño al ver la hora y se regaño así misma por no apagarlo la noche anterior.

Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir se levantó, y comenzó su día.

Aún faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la tienda abriera, después de todo apenas eran las seis de la mañana.

Agradeció a todo lo sagrado del mundo que la señora Heung tuviera una pequeña lavadora ahí.

Quitó los cobertores, sábanas, almohadas y la cortina, con todo aquello hecho bolas se encaminó a la azotea donde rápidamente hecho todo.

Mientras eso se lavaba, regreso sobre sus pasos y comenzó a levantar todo lo que encontraba a su paso en el pasillo, aprovecharía ese día para terminar de levantar todo lo tirado de la señora Heung.

Unas horas después sonrió satisfecha consigo misma al ver todo ya arreglado, rápidamente se ducho y bajo a abrir la tienda.

Puntualmente la señora Heung estaba parada esperándola con las llaves en mano, ella las tomó y quito los candados para abrir.

Todo fue rápidamente acomodado, los eternos letreros de ofertas colgados, las cajas de verdura y fruta alineadas en la entrada frente a la mesa llena de especies y más cosas.

Jalando la mecedora de la anciana al frente la insto a sentarse, mientras ella comenzaba ahora a arreglar la tienda.

–Shin...– Susurro esa vocecita en su cabeza y ella apretó los labios mientras agitaba el viejo plumero azúl sobre los estantes con más ímpetu.–Espero que estés bien.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza plumero, cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar profundamente.

Debía dejar de pensar enél,no necesitaba otro ataque de ansiedad.

Aunque ella sabía que siempre pensaba en él.

* * *

Lo miró con una ceja enarcada a través del escritorio.

– ¿Entonces...?

Él dejó sobre los expedientes que revisaba una vieja mochila negra y una bolsa de papel rojiza.

Fruncio el ceño ante esto, pero al reconocer aquello sólo lo miró curioso.

–La gente de Jun Pyo trajo sus cosas del centro comercial y ella dejó sus viejas zapatillas con Jan Di.

–¿Y porqué me las das a mi?

Woo Bin miró al joven médico con exasperación.

–Llevaselas.– Exclamó él.

–Pudiste dárselas cuando saliste tras ella.

Esta vez su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa, realmente pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Sí no conociera a Ji Hoo juraría que ese sonsonete habían sonado a celos.

Hora de sacar de quicio a su hermano jurado.

–Bueno después de tu acto del príncipe azul de hace una semana, creí que serías el indicado para regresarle a Cenicienta sus cosas.

Ji Hoo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, esas palabras no le gustaban.

–Woo Bin. ¿Qué estas...?

–Como sea.–Lo interrumpió agitando la mano restándole importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro su mente máquinaba.

–Te enviaré su dirección, cuando puedas regresale eso. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

Y así tan rápido como había llegado se fue, sin darle siquiera tiempo a negarse.

Suspiró resignado y tomando las bolsas las colgó en el perchero junto a su chamarra de piel.

Su celular vibró una vez y la pantalla se iluminó con la notificación de un mensaje del heredero Song.

Tomando el aparato y revisando, notó que era la dirección de la joven latina.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj junto a la ventana, once y media de la mañana.

Quizás era un buen momento para un desayuno tardío.

Se quitó las gafas y la bata, para tomar en su lugar las llaves de su moto y las bolsas de la chica.

–Abuelo. Saldré a almorzar.– Anunció al anciano que terminaba de charlar con una joven madre embarazada.

–Anda, y no tardes.

Él asintió y se pregunto si la chica no había ido ya a buscar sus cosas.

* * *

Su estómago rugió y ella decidió ignorar aquella necesidad básica.

Trepó a la silla de madera y tras alcanzar un viejo bote de dulces lo arrojó al suelo sobre la demás basura, de un brinco sus pies tocaron de nuevo el suelo y rápidamente tomó la escoba.

La basura fue apilada y lanzada a un cesto, así rápidamente sus manos comenzaron a dar mejor aspecto a la tienda.

Los estantes fueron limpiados, los letreros de ofertas cambiados por nuevos, la comida reorganizada y el viejo local desprendia suavemente un aroma a limón.

–Verónica.– Llamó una voz y ella con escoba en mano se giró.

Sólo había pasado una semana desde que lo vio, y aun así sin saber porque su corazón dio un latido, pues ahí con aire despreocupado estaba Joon Ji Hoo, el cual llevaba una conocida mochila en una mano y una bolsa roja en la otra.

Este la miraba ligeramente curioso, ante su imagen empolvada, ella de inmediato se sonrojó.

–Joven Ji Hoo.– Exclamó ella sorprendida y tímida al recordar su huida de la mansión sin despedirse de nadie.

Sus ojos oscuros barrieron el lugar notando al instante el motivo de su aspecto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y nuevamente sin saber porque se sonrieron.

El sonido de la vieja mecedora moviéndose suavemente los sacó a ambos de ese juego de miradas.

–Tus cosas.

Verónica rápidamente dejó la escoba y sacudió sus manos, ella recibió aquello y lo colocó tras el mostrador.

–Le agradezco mucho él que se halla tomado la molestia de traermelos.– Exclamó ella con una reverencia.

Él asintió y sabiamente se abstuvo de mencionar que técnicamente había sido obligado a ello.

Su estómago entonces eligió ese instante para rugir sonoramente, ella se irguio de golpe con el rostro completamente rojo, muerta de pena clavó los ojos en el piso.

Él chico la miró con una ceja enarcada, y decidió apiadarse de ella.

–Tampoco he tenido oportunidad de comer yo, vamos yo invito.

Ella lo miró ligeramente sorprendida, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

–Es una buena idea, pero yo invito. Será mi manera de agradecerle el que se tomará la molestia de venir.

Él abrió la boca para contradecirla, pero ella le sonrió tímidamente y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa tomo su pequeña cartera.

–Señora Heung.– Llamóella a la anciana que se mecía suavemente en la mecedora.– Saldré un momento, no tardó.

La anciana la miró fijamente y asintió.

–Anda Yun, ve y diviértete que buena falta te hace muchacha. No te preocupes yo cierro.

–Pero no tardó...

–Tú vete, ahora shuu.

La joven latina fue empujada suavemente de la espalda hacia la calle, dudosa asintió y salió seguida del coreano.

Ninguna palabra fue dicha en el camino hasta el pequeño restaurante de la esquina.

A su paso Verónica se encontró de nuevo con miradas de odio, incómoda no dijo nada.

Por su parte Ji Hoo era perfectamente consciente de ello, pero tampoco mencionó nada.

Una radiante mesera los observó a través del cristal y rápidamente comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su cabello alisandolo, aplicó labial rosa y se irguio.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver a la joven latina, pero al ver los ojos oscuros del heredero Joon en ella rápidamente sonrió.

Por su parte Ji Hoo miró esto con una mueca de exasperación, suavemente desvío la mirada a su derecha y notó a Verónica ligeramente intimidada.

Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo a la mesera notando el instante en que lanzó una mirada de rabia a la latina, pero está cambio a deleite al verlo a él de nuevo.

Se detuvo abruptamente y Verónica lo miró curiosa, sin decir palabra alguna tomó su mano derecha y la jaló en sentido contrario al restaurante obligándola a caminar hasta su moto estacionada.

– ¿Jóven Ji Hoo...?

–Quiero comer langosta.– Exclamó él y ella sólo lo miró.– Conozco un lugar.

–Pero...

Su protesta murió cuando él le extendió un casco oscuro, ella dudosa lo tomó y notó como de un compartimiento del asiento de la moto saco otro blanco que él se puso de inmediato, subió a su motocicleta y la miró pacientemente.

Ella compréndio y dudosa lentamente se colocó el casco y subió.

Sus manos rodearon suavemente su cintura, mientras evitaba recargarse en él directamente y por un fugaz momento ella se sintió en paz.

Dentro del pequeño restaurante la misma camarera miraba con una sonrisa burlona la fotografía captada con su celular.

Alzó el rostro y alcanzó a ver la motocicleta dar vuelta en la esquina, todo mientras ella enviaba la fotografía a un foro de fans del F4.

* * *

Nerviosamente aliso sus cabellos mientras daba miradas furtivas a su alrededor, ella notaba leves susurros y discretas miradas a ella.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el chico frente a ella al otro lado de la mesa, él miraba distraídamente la carta del menú en sus manos mientras le recitaba su orden al mesero parado pacientemente a su lado.

– ¿Verónica?

Ella dió un respingo sorprendida y lo miró quizás demasiado ansiosa.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué vas a querer?

Ella dudo un segundo, abrió la boca pero rápidamente la cerró antes de decir algo, él interpretó esto de inmediato y se giró al mesero que veía con desaprobación la vestimenta de la chica.

–Lo mismo.- Dijo Ji Hoo con hielo en su voz ante las miradas a ella.

Él mesero se estremeció ante esto y rápidamente asintió y dió una reverencia tras lanzarle una mirada de disculpa a la chica.

Los ojos oscuros de Ji Hoo se clavaron en la latina y ella lo miró.

–Joven Ji Hoo, yo...

–No te preocupes, yo pagare.– La interrumpio él sabiendo de antemano el porque de su incomodidad.– No me gustan los lugares públicos y este sitio es famosos por la privacidad que suele ofrecer a sus comensales. Relájate Verónica.

Ella asintió, normalmente a los ricos no les gustaba llamar la atención a menos que esto les trajeran algo de buena publicidad.

¿Aún así era necesario que la trajera hasta Gangman?

Suspiró ya estaba ahí, no podía hacer ya nada.

Agradeció al cielo que el coreano no fuera del tipo del que le gustaba hablar durante la comida.

Pero al ver sus ojos clavarse en ella mientras ambos esperaban el postre, lo vio por primera vez.

No al chico guapo, o al joven millonario.

Vió a la persona, vió al Ji Hoo real, alguien que sin intentarlo la cautivó.

Ella le sonrio tentativamente mientras su corazón lentamente se aceleraba, y él enarco una ceja.

–Gracias por traerme.

Él miró la sonrisa en sus labios y la suavidad en sus ojos, y por un fugaz momento la encontró hermosa.

Con sus cabellos enredados, su ropa polvosa, su cuerpo fuera de forma, todo lo que era imperfecto a ojos del mundo para él no lo fue.

Entonces lo supo.

Ella era única.

En ese mismo momento y sin que Verónica o él supieran aún, el Internet era un caos.

Varios foros habían sido creados ante tal cosa, y ahora muchos y muchas especulaban al respecto.

Tres fotos eran la razón.

La primera mostraba a un Ji Hoo colocando un zapato muy bonito a una latina.

La segunda mostraba a la misma chica del brazo del heredero de la familia Song mientras ambos caminaban tranquilamente por una calle cualquiera, ella con la mirada gacha y él con una sonrisa coqueta.

Y finalmente la última que había sido tomada por una camarera, mostraba de nueva cuenta a esa chica y a Ji Hoo.

Ambos montando la motocicleta del heredero Joon.

Claro que eso Verónica no lo sabía, ya que en ese instante no tenía su celular ya que este la mayoria del tiempo se encontraba empeñado.

Todo esto permanecería en secreto hasta que las conocidas sasaeng's, decidieran que no querian un triángulo amoroso con sus F4 restantes y una sucia latina.

Sería entonces cuando el F4 entrará en acción.

Y sería entonces cuando Verónica aceptara sus sentimientos por Ji Hoo


End file.
